


I'll Always Be With You

by eskimo_piehaus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimo_piehaus/pseuds/eskimo_piehaus
Summary: Basically an emo song I wrote for the dirty space nugget and her marshmallow girlfriend





	I'll Always Be With You

It's okay  
With me you're safe  
You were only dreaming, love  
Of a different place 

It's alright  
We're far away  
Under cover of night  
We will stay

Swallow this pill to take you home  
So you won't have to be alone  
Even just for a moment  
All your fears will fade away

Now we can finally say goodbye  
I'll try to say it better this time  
With our eyes we'll create oceans  
That can wash away the pain

In dusky light  
I held you tight  
We were barely speaking, love  
Pretending we weren't afraid 

Wasted time  
Till our first goodbye  
We never had a choice  
From the first day

All of your friends are dead and gone  
No one is singing victory songs  
We never saved the world  
We just saved a day

These precious flowers that I've loved  
They seem to shrivel at my touch  
But the rose that grew  
Kept fighting through the rain

Nobody can make it through a flood  
Even warriors and queens that bathe in blood  
The storm clouds carry on without a thought  
Of the mountains they destroyed but never fought

I know we won't get a third goodbye  
You'd tell me not to apologize  
But I'm sorry I couldn't save you  
Though you were my saving grace 

Now every candle that I light  
Brings me back to forest eyes  
And every time I feel the rain  
I see your face


End file.
